Mute Princess and Raven
by soshi185
Summary: AU fairytale, 6996. Once upon a time there was a cursed princess. Once upon a time there lived a wizard who sold his soul to the Raven. Once upon a time the fate crossed their paths.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone,

I decided to start another multichapter story. Well, not really. 'Mute Princess and Raven' won't be a long fanfic, I'm planning five chapters, no more. I write a fairytale AU mostly because I really enjoy tales, this type of story was the first I posted on ffn and I want to know what you think. The idea with ravens came to me after the chapter where Mukuro and Chrome together use Verde's illusion that resembles ravens. It's not one, changed fairytale, but I have some universal fairy-tale themes.

One thing - I'm not going to use characters names. I think now it's more climatic :) But I hope you can guess who is who. If you have any questions, ask. Or later it can be a little game ;) Oh, and the princess is mute because... it's suitable, don't you think?

* * *

Once upon a time, behind mountains and forests, there was a kingdom. People lived there happily, picking flowers in the spring, taking care of the golden corn during summer, collecting juicy apples in the autumn, and hunting and sewing elaborate fabric on the reels in the winter. Throughout the country there was prosperity and affluence which couldn't be found in neighboring countries.

The priestess living in the royal castle, famous for her fiery wisdom, used to say that God had blessed their lands in His very act of creation, because this country was located far away from any evil. People were afraid to leave the country because although the sea flooded the South, abundant in fish, the ships flowing beyond the horizon were exposed to the attacks of barbarian pirates. The North was surrounded by high, rocky mountains, where the winters were too harsh, and the East was endless desert. However, the greatest fear that filled their hearts was because of the West. There grew the big forest, so thick that even the sun couldn't break through the thicket of leaves making up the tree crowns. It was said that anyone who went into the forest was torn by wild birds. The Dark Forest separated the happy land from the country ruled by the Raven Prince. Apparently, in order to maintain his fearsome magic, this wizard roamed the neighboring lands in search of young girls, who were later devoted as victims.

After some time the kingdom had received another reason to rejoice. For behold, the royal couple was blessed with a daughter, as beautiful as the morning and as small as a tit. They organized the ball where the peasantry and the nobility played until the morning, praying for a happy life for the firstborn. The festivals took place year after year, when the ground was covered with first snow and the princess celebrated her birthday.

The princess became more and more beautiful. The little girl had milky skin, eyes shining like two sapphires and hair the color of navy blue of the sky at night, gently cascading down her shoulders like a waterfall. However, the years passed and she didn't speak a word. The most respectable doctors were summoned, together with healers, scientists, herbalists and those who secretly practiced magic. But no one could open Princess' lips. Finally, a priestess from the royal court ruled that the young princess is mute and will not be able to say a word, but even so her body would be healthy and her heart would be pure.

And so five years passed, and she didn't speak a word. She used to be found in the royal garden; and when she squatted awkwardly among the patches of red and white roses, being careful to not get dirty her velvet dress received from mother, she'd stretch her delicate hands and let birds with different sizes and feathering sit on them. Sometimes, the birds would sit on her head or shoulder and would peck playfully, resulting in a wordless chuckle from the princess. The priestess sat beside her and stroked her hair, saying that the birds could hear the gentle beating of her heart.

But one day everything changed.

The Mute Princess was playing in the palace chambers and the king, her father, and his wife welcomed audiences. It was late, when suddenly the heavy door opened and the room filled the aura of magic and evil. In the open gate stood a young man. He had a beautiful face, simple and without diathesis, like a stone statue. His long, dark hair was braided in the back, and on his lips wandered a smile that chilled the hearts of the king and queen. The most frightening were his eyes; one the color of blue, as cold as ice, and the other as red as blood, marked by a demon. His shoulders were covered by a long coat made of black feathers.

"Honorable Lord, dignified Lady. I came from a distant country because I have an urgent request." said the mysterious stranger, kneeling before the royal couple like a humble servant.

"So what do you want, foreigner?" asked the king as his heart trembled with fear. The stranger raised his head and the cursed eye burned.

"Give me your daughter, my Lord."

"This is ridiculous!" exclaimed the queen; her voice was agitated by the feelings of wrath and fear. The king grabbed the hand of his wife, recognizing figure in the dark and whispered, with his voice trembling,

"You are the master of the western land, the Raven Prince."

From the mouth of the Raven Prince, laughter poured out, and it was cold and cruel and echoed between the stone walls of the castle. He nodded without a word, but his gestures still showed proper respect.

"I came here just as a worthy young man should come to a lady's home, kneel in front of her father and mother. Your daughter has a great power in her heart, Lord. However I warn you that when the Princess will be over fifteen years old I will come here and take her to my country. And then no one can stop me, and if you won't release her my crows will come and destroy your crops, and in the end your people and you yourself will die from hunger. "

And with these words, the Raven Prince spun on his heels, his coat flaring around him and disappeared into thin air, leaving behind only ominous cawing ravens with the presence of black magic. The king and queen feared his words exceedingly, so they immediately called for their priestess, asking for her advice. The priestess, a wise and mature woman with coal-black hair and bright blue eyes who protected the kingdom. She dabbled in white magic and had prophetic dreams, and so was considered a shaman. She looked at the Mute Princess and her heart cried, because she was a good woman who loved this girl like her own daughter. She did not have, however, enough strength to fight with the magic of someone who had sold his soul to Raven. She knelt beside the princess and laid her hand on her head, and said:

"Your majesty, I can't fully protect you from against the Prince of Ravens. However, I can help a little. The one who carries a raven feather in his heart won't be able to touch or hurt you in any way until from your mouth escapes the voice, from your eyes blood comes instead of tears, and then you won't leave this world and snatch up from fields of underworld to come back here. So long Raven Prince can't do anything as long these three curses are not broken."

And the priestess took the Princess, her eyes were full of pain, and the tears flowed. The Mute Princess, who was still a small child, didn't understand the situation, but also cried because her keeper's tears cause the pain.

The King sighed with relief, knowing that his kingdom and daughter were protected, but his wife was still full of anger. She told her husband that the Raven Prince would not be able to know about the curse, and when he would return to their country and their daughter is not there, he would send the famine upon them. The king granted her right and the next morning the kingdom heard that their beloved princess had died, killed in her sleep by a traitor fearing the curse of the Raven. The Mute Princess was instead sent deep into the country and hidden in a tower inaccessible to the average human, hidden away from any human eyes.

And so the Princess lived in the tower for ten years, until the day of her fifteenth birthday.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank 96bittersweetblackcat, Frost190, MayanMoonFlower, Featherain, Eiida-chan, ClangClang, q123, kim-onka, ael fyragh and two guests for their wonderful comments. Thank you.

And even greater, double thanks to kim-onka, because she corrected mistakes and advised me few things. So this chapter is dedicate to her, I know she likes fairytales :) Go and read her fanfics because she's awesome.

Fanart from my cover doesn't belong to me, all rights to the owner.

Sorry for the late update, read and review, please.

* * *

Once upon a time there lived the Mute Princess, who due to her curse lived in a tower hidden in the depths of the kingdom. She was promised to the Raven Prince, a wizard with a heart as black as a raven's feathers. The King and Queen, to prevent it, hid their only daughter far beyond the reach of the human eye, refusing her the right to leave the hideout or be visited. And so the Princess lived in the tower for ten years, her only companion being the knight guarding her.

The young knight was the noblest warrior in the kingdom. His unusual strength and proficiency with sword were famous to the four corners of the world, making the country calm. There were no wars, since the neighboring countries were afraid of the legendary warrior. However, the Knight was a loner and in spite of his fame and the adoration he received he often opposed the King's orders, using his strength not in the service of his master, but in his sole discretion, traveling to the neighboring countries. So the King, to stop him from leading the fights abroad, ordered him to live near the tower and protect the Princess. The knight lived with his lady away from the city, enjoying this life, because he didn't like people and almost nobody visited this land. If someone arrived, they were only attracted by the stories circulating among the cities, which said that there was a royal tower filled with treasures and jewels. The thieves appeared again and again, and Knight fought with them so he didn't get bored, and no one ever knew about the Mute Princess. The Knight did not object to his mistress, admiring the freedom and fighting and thinking that a lady without a voice was a suitable company.

The Mute Princess had grown into a beautiful, smart lady and her beauty would outshine every other bride in the country. But she wasn't happy, longing for her parents, the royal priestess, picking flowers and walking through the gardens, longing for other people's smiles. Sometimes she tried, without words, to simplify her guard to let her go to the surrounding woods, at least in his company, but the Knight invariably refused and never opened the heavy door to her tower, fencing the girl from the rest of the world. Over the years the Princess had grown accustomed to this and although it didn't diminish the longing, she learned how to love her Knight, the birds sitting on the windowsill, the patches of the sky seen from the window and the memories of her early childhood. She lived, day by day, and her smile was gradually fading until even the sight of blue sky didn't make her happy.

Until that one night, shortly before her fifteenth birthday.

The Mute Princess blew out her candle to lie to sleep. She closed her eyes, and then she saw the world where even in the night the sun was shining brightly. The Princess stood in a white dress in the middle of a meadow which looked like a sea of colors, so many flowers showered it. Butterflies were flying around, their wings like a mosaic of shapes, beautiful and happy. She raised her finger coyly, letting one of the butterflies sit on it. When the beautiful creature touched her body she felt a strange tickling, so foreign and, at the same time, alive that tears came to her eyes. The river hummed playfully, the water surface reflected the sun and the Princess saw all sorts of fishes which she hadn't known previously swimming airily. A delicate breath of fresh wind stroked her pale face, her nose felt a mixture of beautiful, floral scents which she had managed to forget.

For a moment Princess thought that she had died in her sleep and gone there, this place was so much like the paradise described in the Bible, the unreal world.

The Princess was happy with the freedom, breaking the shackles that imprisoned her and, forgetting about her royal majesty, she laid down on the grass, surrounded by flowers, letting the dew kiss her skin, and closed her eyes. The Mute Princess was laughing and crying at the same time, being happy and scared, free and lost.

"You seem to be happy, my lady," she heard a voice. Embarrassed, she immediately stood up, blushing. The Princess saw a handsome young man. He stood in the meadow next to her and was dressed, like the Mute Princess, in white robes. He had pale skin, long dark hair and beautiful, strange eyes. But the Princess hadn't seen anyone but her Knight for so long that, very frightened, she curtseyed, intending to escape. The stranger immediately, alas gently, took her hand.

"Do not be afraid of me, my lady," he said, "I did not wish to scare you. It is rare to see someone in this meadow. But if you are here it means that I am equal to you and you are equal to me, so do not bow and lift your head high."

And equally gently, so as to not frighten the Princess, he touched her face, making her look at him. The Mute Princess only moved away, despite the words of the stranger still full of fear. But she didn't try to run away, only looked at him curiously, having forgotten what it felt like to meet someone new, completely unknown. And her heart was overcome by great sadness, because the Princess wanted to ask him who he was and where they were, and if now she would be able to meet her parents again. But her voice still remained sealed deep inside her. Pain stabbed her heart and when she lowered her head, with a burning wish, her mouth opened involuntarily, as if listening the voice of her soul.

"Tell me, lord, where are we?"

The Princess shuddered, her hand covered her mouth as if she had said something terrible. So sonorous was the voice, so soft and melodious that it brought to mind the song of a lark or another bird of those that she loved so much. The man watched her with curiosity, watched how her cheeks became red, her shaking hands, big eyes full of tears which, despite her efforts, wouldn't stop. Suddenly she fell to her knees and he was about to ask if maybe his behavior in some way hurt her when he saw her face. Such happiness he hadn't seen before. And for the first time, the Princess smiled at him.

"What are you so happy, my lady?" so he asked, smiling back. The Princess told him how she had been mute from birth, how no doctor had been able to cure her. She said more and more, quickly, so happy she was that she could listen to it. She didn't say, however, that she was the princess, as her parents had ordered. The Stranger listened with extreme curiosity, but without showing any signs of surprise at her sudden recovery.

"There is no wonder, lady," he said, "for we are in a dream and everything is possible."

And now the Stranger spoke about the World of Dreams, where only few people with great power could go. He talked about the endless dimension woven from human dreams, opening its doors when the sun disappeared in the real world behind the mysterious horizon. About the valleys invisible to the eye and the possibilities when the only limit was fantasy.

They were lying in the grass, watching clouds dancing on the sky.

"You have power, my lady. A gift that probably not many in your country have. Do not be afraid of it, " said the Stranger, and his voice was so soothing that Princess believed in those words.

"But you are here, lord. You also have this power? "

"Yes," he admitted, "and it means that you and me are alike, my lady."

When he smiled slightly the Mute Princess returned the smile involuntarily.

"So you are saying that I am the first to have the opportunity to listen to your voice?"

"The first and the only one, I guess."

…_until from your mouth escapes the voice…_

And when the stranger took the hand of the Princess, the World of Dreams started to vanish into thin air, and the Princess watched the shining sun turn into dust, swirling in the air; soft grass was replaced with velvet bed linens, gentle breeze became the scent of her room. The Princess woke up in the night, lying alone in the big bed in her tower. Then she felt enormous grief, because she didn't want to go back to her sad life, she wished to stay in the World of Dreams along with her new friend.

She heard a noise.

The Mute Princess looked up and saw a wide-open window and a bird sitting on the windowsill. It was as black as the sky covered in darkness and in spite of the prevailing obscurity the Princess recognized it as a raven. The bird croaked and the sound broke the silence reigning everywhere. Suddenly, the Princess felt a twinge in her heart, because one eye of the raven sparkled in dark in red color. She felt that it reminded her of something, but despite her best efforts couldn't realize what her heart was telling her. So she got up from the bed and slowly, so as not to frighten the animal, walked toward the window. The bird still flew away, hovering in the air. The Mute Princess took a step closer, leaning a little and extending her hand so the raven could sit on it, like other birds had many times before. She leaned further…

The Knight was sleeping near the tower but the bang woke him. He jumped up immediately, not knowing if it was just a dream and a figment of his imagination.

He decided to see if the bandits hadn't tried to break into the tower. He took his sword and shield and walked. He came, but he didn't find the thieves. His eyes saw Mute Princess, lying unconsciously, dirty and bloody.

"You tried to jump out of the window, stupid?!" he said angrily, because he never tried to talk to his lady with respect. But after a while the Knight paused, as for the first time in years he felt fear. For behold on the thorns of roses growing under the window he saw dark blood. The Princess was crying in pain, but tears came only from one her eye. The other she had lost and only blood flowed from where it had been. But the red on her cheek also looked like tears.

… _until from your eyes blood comes instead of tears…_


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter.

Big thanks for Frost190, Eiida-chan, ClangClang, q123, kim-onka, and Featherain who reviewed the last chapter. Your comments are very important for me, if you like the story leave a comment, please :) I want to know what you think. Also thank you for all favorites and follows.

Once again my beta reader was amazing kim-onka. She helped me a lot, I really don't know what I would do without her :) (well, I would published it with mistakes :P) Thank you.

* * *

Once upon a time there lived the Mute Princess, who was imprisoned in the tower. Three curses had been put on her, protecting her from the master of the West, the Raven Prince. But fate, always wandering its own incomprehensible paths, began to crush the valuable magic protecting the Princess, bringing her misfortune.

The Mute Princess awoke in the morning, when the sun began to dance on her face. And she felt only pain. Her whole body felt great hurt, like a hundred swords piercing it through. She winced, gasping for air. The Princess was frightened, because her right eye remained blind. With a trembling hand she touched her face, her delicate fingers found the rough bandage. And then all the memories returned to the Princess. Was she wrong? Maybe she had died and attained the grace of God to see paradise? The Mute Princess, almost forgetting about the pain, looked around with curiosity and fear, barely lifting her head, only as her health allowed.

It wasn't the cold tower where she had spent ten years of her life. This room was completely different. Here the sun poured its rays, not limited, making the room bright and airy. The walls were as golden as wheat, in decorated vases there were freshly picked sunflowers. Fresh air brought the smell of bread and vegetables. The Mute Princess heard humming outside the window. The joyful shouts of people. Was she dreaming again? After all a dream, even the most beautiful, couldn't have so many details. So had once again the World of Dreams opened its doors for her? But in the world where she had met the mysterious young man she could even speak, while here her body suffered from wounds and the eye remained blind. Suddenly, the door opened.

"You are finally awake, Your Majesty! I am so happy."

The Princess' mind was flooded with joy, yet it was soon replaced by sadness. For a moment she thought that once again her beloved priestess stood in front of her, the one who was playing with her when the Princess was still a young child. But the Princess suddenly realized her mistake, and bitter tears in her eye mixed with tears of happiness. The girl standing before her resembled the royal priestess, but she was not her. She had the same ebony hair and bright blue eyes, her beautiful face decorated with a warm smile. She wore a white robe, only permitted for the shaman living at the royal court. But young girl could be, at most, at the age of the Mute Princess and even her eyes, so similar, didn't have the glint of recognition.

The Princess opened her mouth, but no sound escaped from it, thus convincing her that the world was real.

Seeing it the young lady in white knelt by the bed and lowered her head. She spoke in a low voice.

"Your Majesty, I am the new court priestess. We were not able to meet, but my deceased mother often talked about you. Your departure hurt her heart, Princess. She loved you like a daughter, and that makes you, my Princess, my dearest sister. After the collapse you have serious wounds, so please rest until I can fully heal you."

And the priestess lifted her head, meeting the Princess' gaze which was surprised and bewildered, full of questions which she could never ask. She silently moved her lips.

"Your Majesty, you are in the royal castle. Unfortunately, my magic would not let me heal your right eye and you have lost it forever. Accept my apology. "

And, without getting up from her knees, once again the young priestess lowered her head, folding her hands as if in the act of prayer. Various thoughts began to appear in the Princess' mind, and soon they became too much to handle. She was at home. She would remain not only mute, but also blind in one eye. Her most beloved guardian was gone from this world. The weight of doubt tormented her; she closed her eye, waiting for a dream that would allow her to be somewhere else. She was afraid, her hands were shaking. Fear hit her with another wave of terrible pain, she could only bite her lip, waiting for relief. The priestess took her hand. Mute Princess turned her head to look into her eyes, and despite her own suffering in the cobalt eyes of her new protectress she saw pain so great as she had never seen before. For a moment they looked at each other, in the midst of silence so profound that it itself became a sound. And the priestess spoke, her voice trembling.

"Your Majesty ... My mother wanted to protect you with her life, so I will do the same. Like her, I have the gift of seeing the future. As soon as the comely knight brought you here, I saw your future, Princess. However ... it is unresolved. I cannot save you, Your Highness. I can only give you a choice."

The young priestess raised her right hand, and said:

"I saw the future where you will live short and die quickly..."

And she lifted her left hand, and said:

"And the future where you can, my Princess, live long, but without happiness. I cannot save you. But I can let you decide."

The Mute Princess, with great surprise, found out that the adverse prophecy didn't frighten her. Wasn't her life only protracted misery from very the beginning? After all, long time ago she had realized that happiness had been taken away from her and now bad luck haunted her, cutting off the escape route and restricting her freedom, like a cage. Bird cage. She didn't feel distress, only relief, because her life could be ended quickly if the destiny had chosen such a tragic fate. And she raised her hand, ready to made a decision, when her heart felt doubt. Although she had been trapped for ten years she didn't forget how to feel happiness; the beautiful meadow in the World of Dreams had filled her with joy, the young man, the only one in her life with whom she could speak, had been able to made her smile. At the memory of the stranger she trembled. The Princess wanted to ask him so many questions. Did he long for her? What would he say if she left this world without saying goodbye?

Could she achieve happiness, despite the bad fate, if she fought strong enough?

And wondering whether it was a good decision she took the priestess' left hand, nodding her head slightly despite the pain.

And the Princess vowed deep in her heart that she wouldn't leave this world until she was able to meet the stranger again and thank him for his concern, something she hadn't experienced for years. The priestess smiled slightly, and said:

"Live, my Princess. I will pray for my prediction to turn out to be wrong."

Then she stood up and gracefully walked to a beautiful glass-case, and took an item. She went back to bed and respectfully handed the Mute Princess her gold-rimmed mirror with a thin frame the engraved pattern on which resembled feathers. The priestess curtseyed.

"Princess, this mirror shows the right way when you are lost. Take it with you wherever you go."

And she put the mirror on the table, and left.

The Mute Princess spent a week in bed, the young Priestess was coming to her everyday and using her magic to heal the wounds. The Princess liked the company of the Priestess because she was gentle and kind, and spoke to her a lot, something the Knight had never done. But after a week, when she finally was able to stand on her own feet, men came and took the Princess with them.

When the Knight visited King and Queen reigning in the kingdom, they were greatly astonished and initially wanted to inflict penalty on him, because he had broken his master's orders and let the Mute Princess leave the tower. But the anger was soon replaced by fear, because they learned that Princess had cried with her own blood. And remembering the old Priestess' spell they began to wonder whether the other two curses could be broken as easily as a twig during the storm. They had many children and the kingdom was quiet so they had almost forgotten about their eldest daughter and didn't want the cursed girl to bring disaster upon them. Therefore, the King gave order to heal the Mute Princess secretly and then leave her at the edge of the Dark Forest, which was under the control of ravens. Raven Prince should took what belonged to him and not harass their lands.

And so on the seventh day since her awakening the Princess was seated on a horse and taken to the West. She was told that she had to cross the woods and live in the Kingdom of Raven, and never come back to her country. And with those words they took her horse and left her all alone, not looking back. The Princess huddled and cried because she was afraid of the forest where the sun didn't reach and didn't want to venture deeper. But she also feared that on her family lands, which she loved, only death was waiting for her.

In the Dark Forest ground was wet and muddy, and all around it was cold. The Mute Princess walked the shaky ground deeper and deeper, shivering. When single rays of the sun lit up the path in front of her, they painted a disturbing pattern of shadows, like pattern on the canvas. Branches at the bottom, stripped of leaves and sharp, tore her dress and injured her pale body with light scratches, so that blood began to pour. Old roots protruded out of the ground and the Mute Princess tried to avoid them. But the deeper she came the darker it became, until she couldn't tell whether the darkness had fallen or it was just the tangle obscuring the sun. She stumbled and fell, messing her dress with mud and tearing the skin on her hands and knees. She got up immediately and quickly trudged ahead, faster and faster, until she just ran, terrified, spider webs catching onto and getting tangled into her hair. When she fell a second time she didn't get up and just lay exhausted, hungry and thirsty after a day of walking. She allowed worms to crawl on her skin, as soft as velvet, just laughing to herself. Because it reminded her of when she had been lying happily on the grass in a meadow in the World of Dreams and a butterfly had perched on her shoulder. And now, in a shallow swamp and emptied from power, a frog hopped on her cheek. And even the animals howling in the night didn't scare her now, she was waiting for death...

Was it the Priestess' prophecy, the agony waiting for her?

But together with the memory of the young Priestesses something else came to her mind, something that raised hopes. The Priestesses had told her that she had a choice. Although the Princess thought that she hadn't any more strength, the new flame kindled in her soul. She stood up with difficulty and nervously began to look for the mirror showing her the right way. She feared greatly that the fall could have shattered the delicate surface, but the mirror was still beautiful and the golden glow seemed to light up the darkness. She looked at it closely, but it only revealed her own glass reflection. And then the mirror suddenly showed a faint outline of a clearing, shrouded in darkness, with a big lake in the middle. The Mute Princess moved ahead. Her steps were weak and insects were still sitting on her. The Princess was afraid and that fear was greater than any experience in her life. But she didn't slow down, because she valued fear more than the terrifying emptiness of the tower, when she hadn't known whether she still was herself. And no one could understand it as well as she that living a miserable life is better than lethargy, the border between life and dream. As she walked the image in the mirror began to gradually fade away and disappear. The Princess, not knowing what to do, decided to go the other way, and then the vision of the lake contoured. She wandered for a long time and when she was nearing the water the reflection became clearer, while when she moved away, it faded. And so the Princess found the lake with her mirror.

It was a big clearing, carefree fireflies were flying here and there. The Mute Princess sat by the lake, but didn't know if she could drink the water. And then an owl flew out of the trees, in the night preying on its victims. The owl sat on a rock near the Princess and watched her curiously with huge, yellow eyes. The Mute Princess smiled and held out one hand, and the other placed on the heart. And thought:

_Oh little owl, can I drink the water from this lake?_

The greyish owl flew and instead of a mouse brought a leaf, filled with water, and gave it the Princess. And she gave the owl the most beautiful curtsey, thanked, and then began to drink the water, thirsty. When she satisfied her thirst the Princess took off the dirty dress and went to the lake to bathe. She washed her long hair and dirty body, though the water was cold. When she was clean again, she decided to find the food. The Princess walked a long time, until she found a bush with berries. She stared at them until on the branch sat a small thrush. The Princess thought:

_Oh little thrush, can I eat berries from this bush?_

The thrush flew and pulled her dress. The Princess got up and followed him. It showed her a small bush abundant in strawberries. The thrush she also thanked with a beautiful smile, and then began to eat. And although it didn't satisfy the hunger completely at least she had some strength. But she was very tired and leaned against the stone. She knew she shouldn't do it, because it was getting colder and she could freeze in the dark forest. And wild beasts would soon come to hunt. The hope sleeping in her died because Princess knew she wouldn't survive the night.

_If only I had a fire_, she thought.

But remembering the words of the mysterious young man from her dream she raised her head. He had said that she had a big power. Is it strong enough to save a life? On her knees she found some branches and wanted to ignite them. All her thoughts focused on that, and her hands almost trembled with the effort. She wanted the fire burning in her heart to become reality. And then she felt the heat, and before her burned a small fire. And the Princess was too tired to be afraid of her ability, so she just fell asleep.

And so the Mute Princess wandered, no one knows how long, guided by the mirror and birds. Finally the sun came out behind leaves and started warming her icy skin, as the trees weren't so thick anymore.

The Mute Princess came out of the forest and was in the western kingdom. And there she saw a huge castle with four towers, made with stone black as raven.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm very sorry for the late update... First of all, lately I don't have much free time, secondly I experienced well-known authorblock :) I wrote this chapter long time ago, but unfortunately the original version was a trash :P Therefore my awesome beta-reader, kim-onka, once again helped me a lot. And once again I invite you to read her fanfics, because she is my great inspiration 3

Big thanks for C.N.D, ILoveAniManga, Frost190, Eiida-chan, LxZrulez, Featherain, Shinju-chu and kim-onka for their comments. I hope you'll forgive me this delay :)

* * *

Once upon a time, far in the West there was a kingdom. It was hard to get there, because this mysterious land was surrounded by massive walls of black magic. The country, known as the Kingdom of Ravens, was barren and cold, so the people lived in poverty. The sun always hid behind the clouds and evenings came early, bringing the impenetrable darkness of the night that seemed almost unnaturally dense. In the kingdom snow fell early in autumn and frosts didn't leave the fields until late spring, which caused hunger. However no one had the courage to ask for help, they were afraid of their Prince.

Some people claimed that in fact someone like the Raven Prince couldn't exist, because even though he had ruled over a hundred years still no one had seen his face. However, in many villages others were telling the legends about the black procession of cursed people and wild, black birds, led by a handsome young man in a cloak of black feathers and with a raven on his shoulder. It was also said that if someone looked into his eye, the one marked by a demon, that person died of fear. So no one approached the great and majestic palace located near the Dark Forest, which was the seat of their master. The castle was of black stone, so strong that no force could tear it down, and the entrance gate was guarded by wolves which could be tamed only by the royal service. The towers were so high that they almost reached the sky, so that the Prince could watch the entire kingdom from their tops. Heavy atmosphere of magic hovered in the air and even ordinary people could feel how powerful it was.

The Raven Prince would often leave his kingdom, traveling far beyond the horizon, where no other man had been able to go. There he learned the hidden secrets of magic, but primarily he was looking for people endowed with special powers. Now, however, he was waiting patiently in his palace, sitting alone in a large chamber with a beautifully carved fireplace. Fire crackled in the grate vigorously, but the Prince felt neither heat nor cold. He stared into the fire just bored, playing with a glass filled with red wine. Then he heard a knock on the massive door.

"Come in!" he ordered.

To the room came a maid. The Prince nodded, letting her go in. He had found the girl with red hair in the past, when she had still been resourceless, and decided to take her to his palace, making her a maid. Since then passed a long time and she was now a young woman, but still served him very faithfully, and like the Prince had expected she didn't want to leave or betray his secrets. She elegantly curtseyed and then, looking at him, she began to speak.

"As you predicted, my Prince, near the forest we found a girl. She is, however, very weak and I do not think..."

"So this is your job," interrupted the Prince sharply, still smiling. "Take care of her well and make sure she survives. If anything happens you will pay for it, remember."

"Y-yes," she said quickly, lowering her head. "She's sleeping in the room below."

"Good," said the Prince, standing up.

He passed his maid and walked down the narrow stone stairs, but didn't stop at the chambers where the Princess was resting. He went even deeper, down to the dungeons. It was a cold prison where even magic couldn't destroy the trellis, heavy chains hung from its walls. But there was also a room which even servants couldn't enter. It was impossible to open the door with your own strength, but in the whole palace there was no key that would fit the lock. Now, however, the Prince only raised his hand slowly and the door opened, revealing a hidden chamber. The room was circular, decorated with splendor. In the middle there was a large cage made of pure gold, in which sat a big black Raven. He didn't look like a normal bird. The Raven was two times higher than other crows, with extensive wings, sharp claws and red eyes with the symbol of the demon, the same as in the Prince's right eye. When the door opened the Raven lifted his head and looked straight at him, and a gold chain shackled to his leg sounded mournfully, which in the silence of the room sounded like an immense roar. After that he spoke with a human voice.

"What are you doing here, human?"

"My people have found the girl with magic in the heart, the one we were waiting for," said the Prince.

The Raven fell silent and shook his head, thinking about something. The Prince, not waiting for permission, sat on a throne placed under a wall, made of the same pure gold as the cage of the demon residing underground of his palace.

"It's surprising," the Raven finally said, still staring at the Prince with his red eyes. "I did not think that so soon we would have her. But her parents are cowards, after all. Remember, Prince, do not do anything because her power will be complete only after her fifteenth birthday."

"Of course, after all these years you do not have to remind me," the Prince replied. He sat more comfortably and leaned back, closing his eyes. The Raven watched intently as on the Prince's lips appeared a faint smile. "And so far, we can not perform the ritual, right? You did not break the last spell protecting the girl. Are we powerless against the power of the secondary royal priestess?"

Maybe in the past the Prince had thought that the Raven hadn't listened his comments or cared about his opinion. However, the contract had lasted for almost one hundred years and when the Raven spoke quietly the Prince immediately noticed that his voice was almost too calm, unnatural and with concealed anger.

"Do not be stupid, human. It's just a matter of time. Do not underestimate my power."

"Kufufufu, me? I would never do that," said the Prince, opening his eyes. His gaze wandered to the golden chain restraining the Raven. He grinned a little wider. Demon noticed this glance and, although said nothing, his eyes flashed dangerously.

"The issue of magic and spells you can leave to me, in the end because of my power you can sit here as a prince," Raven reminded sharply, but didn't raise his voice. This time it was the Prince who snorted irritably and looked at the demon with anger. The Raven, pleased, continued. "I would advise you to take care of the girl."

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows. "Usually you do not care about our sacrifices, if they remain alive until the ceremony…"

"Then you are blind and can not see her potential, human. Now her power is great, and yet no one have taught her. If we teach her ... Who knows how much her power can increase?"

The Prince tilted his head and frowned. Indeed, she had probably never learned magic, and yet without any problems had come into the World of Dreams. It was admirable. And her country was thoughtless, sending her to the Dark Forest, the no man's land, but still she had crossed the road where many men died. Without magic she would not be able to. The Prince admitted to himself that though too trusting, she was an extremely fascinating witch, different from any previously selected by the Raven. He would love to observe her closer.

"Are you not afraid, demon?" he asked sarcastically. "She is so powerful, maybe she will surpass you and escape..."

Raven croaked. It was a strange sound, reminiscent of the sound of a bird, but also very human, a mixture that caused chills. The Prince just straightened.

"Watch your words, you fool, for you never know which will be the last to leave your mouth. And you have a habit of talking too much. Do not forget thanks to whom you have so much."

"Do not forget whose power keeps you on the Earth, as you wished. I do not like when others look down on me, and that includes you," the Prince said proudly and stood up, heading towards the door. "Do not worry, I will take care of the girl. But not because I listen to your orders, but because I'm curious."

He stopped talking and calmly walked away. The Prince knew that the demon couldn't do anything to him, as long as their lives were connected. But he could be dangerous. The Raven said nothing.

The Raven Prince decided to go to the Princess to see how she felt.

How surprised was the ruler when he discovered that although his people had only just brought her to the palace, just washed dirt from the face and given her medication for her fever, she had already woken up. The Princess was still too weak to get up, but she looked with surprise at the chamber where, not knowing since when, she was, and strangers taking care after her. When the Prince came to the large, warm bedroom servants immediately became silent and bowed. Apart from the maid who had visited him before, he saw two other men, those who had found the Princess on the edge of the forest and brought her to the palace. They had lived in the royal castle longer than the red-haired maid. Prince found them many years ago, when they were children, abandoned by their parents. Seeing them so haggard, so miserable, despite his black heart the Prince had felt sympathy and taken them with him to the castle, giving them food and a place to sleep in exchange for work. They were not kids anymore, but young, strong men and the Prince knew that they would be faithful to him unto death, because in the tradition there wasn't another way to pay off the debt for saving a life.

The Princess raised her head slightly and their eyes met. On the young girl's face he saw surprise and disbelief combined with something like relief, maybe even happiness. It convinced him that although they had met only once, she recognized him easily. The Princess opened her mouth and tried to speak, but no voice came. The Prince still remembered the conversation he had had with the girl in a dream and first was surprised when he didn't hear any greeting, but then realized that she was mute. Therefore he raised his hand, ordering the servants to leave, and sat on the edge of the bed where the Princess lay. He smiled gently, waiting for her reaction. Would she try to escape? The Raven Prince doubted it. He had seen people like her, surrounded by silence and sadness. They just needed a small gesture, fleeting word or false smile to feel needed. And they grabbed this new feeling tightly, fearing the return of solitude. This girl was the same. Lonely.

"It's unexpected, my lady, that we can meet. As you see fate can be unpredictable," he began quietly, staring intently at the young Princess. She looked at him with a thousand questions in her eye. Then tried to get up, with difficulty. The Prince supported her willingly, knowing that she was weak and could easily fall, hurting herself. The Princess seemed to be surprised by his action, but, embarrassed, leaned against him and let him lead her, blushing slightly. They went to the window, where she began to watch the area.

"You are in my country," said the Prince quickly. "This is my manor, lady. My servants found you near the forest."

He noticed it, she was surprised. Once again she looked out the window, then eyed the Prince, probing whether it was truth or just beguiling illusion. When the Raven Prince felt her she weaken again, he held her more strongly.

"I do not know what scares you, my lady, but I assure you that you are safe here. You are in a small duchy, forgotten by all powers and excluded from politics. Therefore, if you have been traveling, you have probably got lost somewhere in the forest," the Prince said, then added in a natural way, "However, if you are running away from someone you can be sure that here they will not find you."

He noticed that the Princess tried to hide it, quickly turning her head and looking in another direction. But he did not need her words. Holding her he felt her muscles relax a bit, she leaned on him completely, as if her legs refused to obey. The Prince easily recognized her relief and smiled stealthily. Then sighed and stroked her cheek, leading her back to the bed.

"You need to rest, lady. You are still weak. But I do not want to endanger you, so please, if you need help let me give you mine. Besides..." The Prince made an appropriate pause, as if he hesitated, "There is a way to be able to communicate with the world, despite being mute."

The Princess shuddered. For a moment the Raven Prince was thinking if his offer was too big and could bring suspicion. As often as naive unhappy people turned out to be distrustful, afraid of kindness. He didn't like to admit it, but knew that the Raven was right. She had a great potential and it would be a waste if he didn't develop it fully. And he didn't think about the demon and the duties, rather his own interests. Many years ago he had traveled, looking for the end of the world being the immaterial border, searching for the answers to questions without answers. And above all, he had wanted the truth about life after life, about the end of wandering. The Prince, still being young in his mind, had learned that there weren't two the same wizards, magic was just a tool limited by the infinite imagination and different ideas. Once again he looked at the Princess, who now seemed poor and miserable. The Prince suspected that she hid many secrets, perhaps even those unknown for her.

She pulled away from him slightly, lowered her head. Finally she decided to look at him again and the Prince saw the uncertainty, the strange sadness the source of which he couldn't guess, but above all hope, ineffable, expressive. He smiled. He was stupid thinking that she might know anything about the magic, the Mute Princess was in fact easy to manipulate.

"There is a magic called telepathy," he started, "You will talk to me whenever you want and I will hear your voice no matter how far away I will be, and you mine. However, it is very complicated magic and you need practice to master it. Let me be your teacher."

He noted that the Princess shook her head, so he added, feigning repentance:

"I am sorry, my lady, if my suggestion was rude... You do not know anything about me. However, many people here did not have a house and now live in my court, working in thanks. If this is your wish you can go away as soon as you get back to health. But if you decide to stay my heart will rejoice. You can do the same as others, in this house we do not despise any help."

He let those words flow somewhere, changed the subject. He didn't have any problems with telling the story about this land, house and himself. Just allowed it to go automatically, smoothly. It wasn't a problem, too many times he repeated the same thing. Sometimes the Prince almost forgot, almost believed in his own lies. Almost.

He was speaking slowly, with many details, and later noticed that the Princess calmed down. When he was telling his false stories she closed her eyes and with a smile on her lips listened carefully. First he thought she was sleeping, but then realized that listening to someone's voice made her happy.

The Raven Prince knew that the Mute Princess was caught in his snare.


End file.
